Malfoy's secret
by webjunction
Summary: Draco Malfoy has a secret. He will do anything to set things right, but he needs the help of a certain Harry Potter. Will he help Draco with a secret so deep its not a Malfoy secret it's a Black.
1. Hectic encounters

Author note: Hello! This is my very first hpdm fanfic, ive written other stories but ones that I made up and just might post them if I feel like it XD. Anyway in my opinion there are only three things that the OH SO ALMIGHTY J.K Rowling royally fu*ked up on in the hp series and those things are, in there respective order 1. Serius dies in the order of the phoenix WTF? He has to suffer for so long and then becomes free and actually gives harry happiness only to be ripped away :/ 2. Harry + Ginny rly? She's a bloody weak witch! 3. Ya bloody had Harry not wind up w his perfect opposite yet so alike in so many ways, perfect and in every way his compliment and opposite, Draco. Ya fall for the person not the gender yo. Though yeah too bad Draco wasn't a chick they would have winded up together then (completely disregards hbp and deathly hallows)

Ha! J.K Rowling is our GODDESS! May we face the avada if we steal any of her work – aka I don't own this and am not making any money off of it xp.

Summary: Draco Malfoy has a secret, one that he acidentally found out. He will do anything to set things right now, but he needs the Help of a certain Harry Potter. Will he help the young boy with a secret so deep that it turns out its not a Malfoy secret at all, it's a Black.

Draco:

Draco RAN! He ran for all he was worth, ducking curse after curse with both luck and purposeful precision. He turned a corner around a building just dodging an Avada. It was late at night and the streets were long ridden of any muggles, lucky for them. Panting with ragged breath he turned another corner. He was close, he knew it, 12 Grimmauld place had to be around here somewhere. He has only been there once before when he was two for a birthday party but his memory was impeccable and he's been studying the area, being there once already he could find it even with that #!*% old fool as its secret keeper. He searched around, long since lost in his attempt to escape the Death Eaters on his back he was still tired from getting rid of the last group. Getting his Bearings, futile as it may be since all muggle buildings look the bloody same, he saw a sign and recognized the street name. He was close! He could make it out of this alive. He continued to run in the right direction just about half a mile to go so he ran from his pursuers with fully revived determination. To his credit he could run with the best of them, it's all he's done for his entire life, run and hide. Though not anymore, because 2 Death Eaters cut him off stopping him from escape. " Shit" He muttered under his ragged breath.

He turned around only to be face with another Death Eater. He turned to the side, so he could see both sides through his peripheral vision he thought. They closed in on him laughing grotesquely, forced and out of breath. He readied the wand already in his hand squeezing the pouch in his robes tighter to his chest. 'It can't be over! I've been through so much. Took so much just to get this far!'He saw one of the two on his right lift his wand. "Crucio!" He heard on his right from the two. He dodged and sent an Imperio at him, direct hit! 'I order you to kill your companion.' He though and the two Death Eaters suddenly engaged in battle while he turned his attention to the other one, too late unfortunately. He screamed in agony as a crucio hit him, sending him to his knees. That didn't stop him from muttering the counter curse. "Orgasmius" (stole this from another fanfic I read awhile back. XD I thought it was hysterically awesome so know that i did not think of this xp) he strained in through screams and his body immediately became filled with immense pleasure.

It died down as fast as it came and he sent a stupefy to the one who cast the crusiatis curse on him. It hit the stunned Death Eater and he fell to the ground hard. He would have Avada'd him but he was still in a lapse of the after effects of the crucio. Though the orgasmius stops the crucio there's still pain after its cast. He continued to run on, leaving the two still fighting Death Eaters and not finishing off the other. He was only a few blocks from Grimauld place now and he could practically see his arch rival. Who knew that after all the years he wished Potter dead he wanted to see him so much now. Too focused on the thought of seeing Harry he didn't notice the two Death Eaters on his back, apparently the Death Eater not under his Imperio won and un-stunned the other. "Levicorpus!" One shouted and Draco was remorsefully hoisted up into the air by his ankles like some muggles piñata. Frustrated and #!*% the Death eaters skipped the unforgivable, magic altogether even and just started brutally beating him. Blow after blow Draco felt himself slip further and further into unconsciousness. Before he could black out he heard two familiar voices yell "stupefy" simultaneously, then he knew nothing but the familiar sweet cold embrace of darkness.

Harry:

Harry Potter was leisurely playing a game of exploding snap with Fred and George in there room at 12 Grimmauld place. It was late at night and no one seemed to be able to sleep, Dumbledore and, unfortunately Snape were gonna be here soon and they were not taking the floo, Therefore someone had to be up to greet them at the door. The door bell rang and they could hear the screeches of Mrs. Black yelling as screaming vulgar language at the sudden loud noise. Harry ran down stares with the others pleased to be able to see Dumbledore even though Snape was with him. He ignored the shrieks of Mrs. Black and opened the door with a large smile. Everyone already collected downstairs as he was opening the door. Collectively they gasped. It wasn't Dumbledore they saw but Snape, carrying a black haired teenage boy in his arms bridal style, he strode over to the couch leaving all formalities forgotten. Dumbledore came in after him, twinkle in his eyes absent.

Molly seemed to be in motherly overdrive, she was fretting and immediately started to tend to the unconscious boy lying on the couch, Hermione assisting her. Arthur Weasley took no time in asking the question on everyone else's mind "What happened here?" he asked indicating to the knocked out teen covered in dry blood and bruises. Severus was standing beside Dumbledore again with a sneer n his face. "We found the boy only a few blocks from here levitated and being beaten by two Death Eaters. We sent for an Auror to do a sweep of the area to see if there are anymore but were not entirely sure what has occurred." He told them to their disappointment. "He's suffered a lot of abuse, cracked bones, dislocated joints, he suffered an immense amount of blood loss and he was internally bleeding but we managed to stop that and heal the cracked bones and well as the bruising and we reset his joints." Hermione told everyone taking her stand on the left side of Harry, like always. There was a pause before Molly yelled "Well don't just stand there! Fred, George get this poor young man to Harry and Ron's room NOW!" she yelled and they complied immediately, knowing that tone of voice, Fred gently picking the tall, skinny yet muscular boy up bridal style like Severus did. He made his way up the stair followed by his twin. "I wonder what happened to him." Ginny's voice cut in though no one seemed to answer her.

There was soft knock on the door, thankfully not enough to disturb Mrs. Black. Arthur went to answer the door, only to let a certain Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks in. Harry, despite the situation, ran up and hugged Remus who accepted it gladly. The werewolf looked more terrible than when he was a professor, deeper bags under his eyes now and a tired, weary, alert expression completely plastered on his face. He stood a head above his companion, Nymphadora Tonks. The Metamorphagus chose that night to have completely black hair and dark blue eyes which, along with her expression showed disgust, complete and utter revulsion. Dumbledore cut in then and asked. "I take it, it wasn't pleasant?" the question was clear and made Tonks flinch at the memory. She opened her mouth to reply but couldn't. Remus took her place "around 10 Death Eaters, more or less, they were all destroyed beyond recognition, parts of their bodied mixed with others, it's hard to tell. Some were in the same area but all the bodies were located on the way here. I'm not sure if that means this location is compromised." He said solemnly. Harry cut in "That's impossible! Dumbledore's our keeper." He voiced defiantly. Snape scowled. "It's too much of a coincidence, that boy probably knew the gist of our location, but to take on and kill ten Death Eaters…"

Tonk's and Remus instantly asked "What boy?" Fred and George took that moment to show up bantering to themselves about how unfair it was that Fred always got to carry the 'sleeping beauty's' "He's resting in their room mum" They said in unison. Harry answered Remus' questioning look and said. "Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape brought a beat up looking teenage boy that they found with them, Hermione and Miss Weasley healed him and he's unconscious in mine and Ron's room." He told him with his confused face which is mostly fake, but this time genuine because he really didn't understand what happened and why he wanted to know what happened to the mysterious boy so badly. "On your bed more specifically" Fred, or George yelled from behind the crowd. Harry blushed, it wasn't a secret that he fancied both men and women, but has yet to like anyone since Cho, and everyone smirked at the implication. The blush going away when Dumbledore raised his voice and said "Now now, that's enough excitement for one night, I think we should all proceed to bed and get good night sleep, perhaps our mysterious person will enlighten us in the morning. Everyone reluctantly went to their bedrooms for the night, even outside of Hogwarts Dumbledore's word is final.

Harry entered his shared room with Ron to find him already asleep and snoring. Harry muttered a selencio spell and one around his own king sized four poster bed in case he woke up screaming to tonight's nightmare. He climbed in on the left of the Black haired boy and led down in his direction observing the face of the black haired boy. 'He looks so familiar, so much like Serius and yet like someone else. ' He thought to himself as he pulled a piece of hair to the side of the boy. 'Long lashes, long dark hair that stops below his ears but above his neck, perfect alabaster skin, lush and full red lips… what the fuck am I thinking! I don't even know him!' He thought then the boy shifted to get in a better position and wrapped his left hand around Harry's waist pulling him closer. Harry blushed ferociously but didn't pull away. Instead he put his head in Draco's neck and let the heavy weight of sleep take him over.

How'd you guys like it? Thought I'd end it with at least a bit of fluff. Personally I don't like stories that drag on for too long only to have them wind up together at the very end when they finally realize they're feelings. Anyway a shout out to my favorite author who's fanfiction, savior's calling, got me to start publishing . all hail the fabulous writer slavetothepen!

X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X


	2. the black haired boy

Howd you guys like the first chap? Heres the second one tellz me what y think ^-^

Disclaimer: at first chap

Draco:

Draco woke the next morning alone in a decent size room, walls red with light gold tapestry on a giant king size bed. It was warm and comfortable, and smelled nice…like he knew that smell of freshly cut grass and perspiration, vanilla and strawberries all to well. He inhaled deeply and then sighed. He strained to get up, still aching from yesterdays life or death situation. He felt the pouch making sure he still had it, he checked for his wand also but came up empty. "Shit" he cursed under his breath then protruded a knife from the pouch, hiding it in his pocket, and put the pouch back it its spot tucked under his robes in a chest pocket. "So where the hell am I." he asked to himself when he was off the bed, he noticed the trunk to the side. Not impressive, new looking or even nice, but he knew that trunk. It was the one that his rival used. That means Harry was here!

He began to run to the door but slowed down as pain shot up his spine. Somehow in all his misery and pain he managed to get to 12 Grimmauld place! He descended the stairs quickly and quietly towards what he knew would be the kitchen. He began to creep though, not knowing just who else was in the house he gave himself up to caution, it did save him many, many times before. He peered around the corner and to his surprise he saw Harry, alone, in the kitchen drinking from a steaming cup. He looked around once more to make sure they were the only ones in the room before he slowly walked up to his only hope. He stopped when he was a couple paces behind him and looked at him curiously. 'Strange, Potters usually more alert than this.' He thought to himself just as Harry was turning. He looked startled as he saw Draco. "Hullo." He said and looked directly at Draco. Draco shoved the thought aside for the explanation of being comfortable in your own home, a feeling he never had. He gave Harry the most genuine smile he could, purely from the elation of finally finding him, the prat was a bitch to track down. "I've been lookingeverywhere for you." He told Harry sincerely, to much in a happy daze to realize the implications of what he was saying. Harry blushed a little 'Now that reaction really was strange, Potters cheeks and ears go red when he blushes not his entire face…wait how do I know that?...' Draco thought taken aback a little. "A-and why would you be looking for m-me?" Harryasked bashfully. 'That's not right. Har-Potter never stutters when he wants answers.' Draco thought but put it aside nonetheless. Instead he walked up to harry and hugged him gently "Because I need you." He said in relief, finally able to go through with his plans now that he found Harry. 'I'll be able to do the spell now, I can meet him…Wait! This definitely isn't right.' He thought as Potter gently hugged him back 'He wouldn't hug a random man, why did I hug him anyway, and since when does Potter smell like… muggle cucumber melon body spray?...HE doesn't!' Draco thought before he quickly took the knife out of his right pocket and used his left to push the obvious imposter into the wall and took his neck.

He placed the knife close to the imposter's throat and seethed through his teeth "Who are you and where's the real Harry Potter." The knife just began to draw a little blood after the imposter didn't answer, maybe Draco was choking him too hard, before a familiar cry of "Wait! Stop!" came from behind him. All of a sudden he saw a Remus Lupin holding his wand at him in anger and fear. Draco wasn't going to give up his only source of bargaining though if they think they can kill him before he slits this imposter's throat they have another thing coming. He pulled back the knife a little but deepened the hold. He let go completely when he saw everyone else. Quite frankly he was shocked at the amount of people in the kitchen and some even in the hallway. Almost the entire Weasley clan, Granger, Remus, Dumbledore, Severus, then his eyes stayed upon Harry who was watching him fiercely, with a glare he was familiar with, daring him to continueto hurt the imposter. Remembering the imposter he looked back to find his pissed off cousin, Nymphadora Tonks glaring at him while gasping for air and rubbing her throat. She went over to Remus who took her in his arms. 'Well that's certainly new' Draco though to himself. There was an awkward silence as everyone tried to see who would make the first move. Dracostayed put, whatever happened now it was up to them, well not really them just Harry, but he needed them to comply if he was ever gonna get Harry to help him. Tonks gave in first "How'd you know it wasn't the real Harry?" she asked contempt ridden from her voice, she asked with genuine curiosity and hurt pride rather than spite at what he did to her. He decided to answer her. "A collection of a few things, Potter is more alert and would have heard me walking in, even though he can have trouble finding the correct words he wants to use when addressing others he would never stutter when asking a question he wants answers to, that basically gave you away, but he'd never hug me back, and the body spray helped too since it was stronger than it would be if it was simply rubbed off on him."He said simply and Nymphadora seemed to take the simple mistakes she made impersonating Harry as death blows.

Draco's gaze was broken when the the person he was here to see spoke up "So who are you and why are you looking for me then?" Harry asked from beside Dumbledore with Granger and the Weasel to his left. Draco froze at the beginning of that question. 'What thehell does he mean who am I, this stupidity was expected of the Weasley not Potter or Granger.' He glanced at Severus, only to see his curiosity at the identity of the black haired boy in front of him as well. 'Your kidding! Not even the godfather that knew me my whole life recognizes me? Only my hair and eye color changed! Bunch of bloody idiots!'

Harry:

Harry woke in the morning to himself and the mysterious boy, looking quite happy in his sleep, contorted. Harry's right leg was between his, which caused him to redden immensely upon discovery. His head was on the boy's chest rising as he inhaled and descending as he exhaled. His arms were wrapped around the boys waist and the boy had his right arm snaked under him and the left reached over on his back. What surprised him the most was the fact that he didn't have a nightmare at all last night. He lye there for a couple of minutes longer taking it in. It felt nice to be in his arms, addictive even. He smelled of sweat and dry blood but underneath that he thought he could smell roses, chocolate, and maybe possibly whipped cream, he wondered if whipped cream even had a smell, if it did it would smell like him. He was a bit taller than himself but they were of equal build, and in the light his skin looked whiter. He would call it sickly if it was on any other person but on him the only thing that could describe it was godly. He would be content staring at the nameless boy for the entire day, as stalkerish as that thought sounded he didnt care.

Forcing himself to untangle from the boys limbs e gave a sigh as he put on new clothes and went down for breakfast. He met everyone in the kitchen, even Ron who he didn't even notice was absent when he was in his room. He looked mad, 'Why does he…oh yeah the selencio, my bad' Harry thought to himself sitting down. Molly gave him some eggs on toast with bacon and sausage and half a peeled orange for breakfast, as well as some hot cocoa. Everyone was happily talking, well for the twins it was more like scheming. Snape then decided to ruin everyone's good mood like always and with a disdainful sneer he inquired in a voice just loud enough for everyone to hear "might we come to a decision on what the course of action will be when the unexpected guest wakes?" There was a silence, no one seemed to know how to answer until Hermione spoke up. "Well Professor, I think there should be as little people as necessary in order to make him feel less uncomfortable, the more people there are the less hell likely want to voice his intentions but there still has to be enough to feel comfortable and stop him if he turns out to be dangerous." Everyone agreed with this. "He won't be a problem, George nicked his wand before we put him in bed. Didn't ya George?" Fred asked from a couch a bit from everyone else. George agreed to Fred's statement. "Perhaps a disillusion charm is in order." Albus voiced "then he can be comfortable with only one person around when in fact everyone is there".It was a decent plan as far as last minute but Hermione asked "Who should be visible professor?" Harry, ever eager to talk to the mysterious boy first voiced "I'll do it professor." Ginny cut in to his displeasure "Oh Harry, its too dangerous he killed those ten Death eaters remember, he could be a vile monster!". He glared at her harshly, though she didn't seem to notice, how dare she call the boy vile! He was running away from them and had every right if it was in self defense. "It's my home he probably expects to see me here since he can't know about the order" Harry put in, everyone took in his point. "I'll greet him, but I'll look like Harry, as an Auror it's my job to keep people out of danger" Tonks cut in with her tone indication there will be no further discussion, much to Harry's disappointment. It was decided then that that was their course of action, an hour or so later the wards Fred and George set up to alert them if the nameless teen woke up, went off. Who knew they weren't just all pranks and jokes.

Everyone was under the Disillusion charm in minutes except for Tonks who was now sipping hot cocoa in the kitchen with her back facing the hallway. Dumbledore managed to let everyone who was under the disillusion charm to be able to see each other and also managed for them to be able to talk and only be heard by the others under the disillusion charm. Harry saw the boy before anyone else and gasped, soon followed by Remus. The boy, jut sticking his head out from the corner, very cautiously which Harry thought was adorable like a new pet that was familiarizing itself with its new home had stunning blue eyes, Sirius' eyes. He looked exactly like Sirius, but also someone else that Harry couldn't place. The boy made his way to the kitchen slowly, everyone moved aside in time to not touch him. He stopped in the entrance way to look at me, ah I mean Tonks curiously. She turned around and pretended to be startled. 'I would have heard him coming along time ago, it feels kind of weird watching me' Harry thought to himself as he studied the boy watching him. The most breathtaking smile appeared on nameless' face and Tonks reddened slightly. "Someones got the hots for you Harry." George said causing the other teens, except Ginny, to laugh lightly "Cut it out, that's not true" he yelled back defiantly if only out of embarrassment. "I've been looking everywhere for you." Nameless said silkily, causing Tonks to completely redden and the real Harry's breathe hitch. "Well if it wasn't true before it is now." Fred... or George yelled through his laughter. Ginny sent nameless a glare but Harry was to focused on him to notice anything else.

Tonks managed to find her voice, or rather Harry's voice "A-and why would you be looking for me?" she asked nameless. 'I don't bloody stutter!' Harry thought to himself a little peeved that he wasn't the one actually meeting this 'so called monster'. Nameless crossed the distance between them in only a few steps and hugged Tonks lightly while he whispered "Because I need you." That was it! Harry was beside himself in jealousy, literally! 'What the hell Tonks don't hug him back! When do I hug strange men… though I'd probably be doing more than hugging with him if you were actually me...but still!' Harry thought angrily to himself. The twins were on the floor laughing their asses off and everyone else seemed amused except for Ginny, and Remus who had his hand in fist's muttering what sounded like "He thinks he's hugging Harry, He thinks he's hugging Harry". Suddenly out of nowhere, nameless had Tonks up against a wall choking her with his left hand and a knife in his right hand at her throat. Pissed off he snarled "Who are you and where's the real Harry Potter?" she was too stunned to reply, her guise never gets seen through unless the actual person she's impersonating shows up. The knife just started to draw blood when Remus broke the disillusion charm and ran forward with his wand pointed at Nameless he yelled "Wait! Stop!" nameless didn't stop however, he pulled the knife slightly back but he increased the strength on his choke hold. It wasn't until he was able to see everyone that he completely let go and Tonks began to gasp for air.

His eyes skimmed over everyone, landing the longest on Snape before they rested on Harry for a long while. He could feel his face tensing up automatically, out of nervousness and habit of glaring at those that hurt his loved ones. The boys eyes went back to Tonks who glared at him angrily before she went back to Remus. There was a pause before she finally asked. "How'd you know it wasn't the real Harry?" wounded pride evident in her voice. Nameless paused but then stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world "A collection of a few things, Potter is more alert and would have heard me walking in, even though he can have trouble finding the correct words he wants to use when addressing others he would never stutter when asking a question he wants answers to that basically gave you away, but he'd never hug me back, and the body spray helped too since it was stronger than it would be if it was simply rubbed off on him." He said simply. 'How does he know so much about me' Harry thought through awe that someone was that attentive of him, it made him happy for some odd reason. Harry finally decided to ask him "So who are you and why are you looking for me then?" Harry asked in genuine curiosity but it came out as more of a defiant tone. He was taken aback by the genuine shock on nameless' face at the question he looked almost hurt, he skimmed over the crowd once more and landed his gaze on Snape expectantly then looked away in disappointment and contempt when he didn't find what he was looking for.

!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!

So howd you guys like chapter two? Imma keep going no matter what ya say cuz I like this idea! So there wmahahahah anyway review if you like it ^-^ and itll become strictly Draco pov in the near future...around chapter 6 er 7 _ . but i think Harry's pov makes it a little bit funnier and sheds light that it woulndt have if it were only Draco.

Draco: ewww why were Potter and I in that position!

Author: Oh hush luv you know you enjoyed it.

Draco: I certainly did not!

Author: Really luv? well i suppose it was just my imagination that you had a 'little problem' when you were going over the chapter.

Draco:... I absolutely loath you

Author: I know luv... I know

Harry: / ummm...

!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!


	3. Surprise is a 6 inch prison box

Here's chapter 3 ^-^ How'd you like chapter 2?

Disclaimer: at first chapter

Draco:

'I can't bloody believe this! I can't look that bloody different. No one recognizes me. Should I keep this a secret, but no I already said enough that he knows I know him. Truth maybe?' He thought to himself taken aback at Harry's question. 'what do I tell them? ' He asked himself. "What do you mean, who am I? …You don't recognize me? None of you?" He asked them hurt more than anything else as his gaze landed on his godfather. He noticed that Potter was shocked at this. "We've met? I'm sorry I don't remember you." Harry said innocently, looking just a bit guilty. Draco sighed 'What the hell? Are they all stupid? The truth seems a little more inviting than lying, I wonder how they'll react." Draco looked directly at Harry and smirked. He pointed at his face with the index finger of his right hand and said one thing "Draco". He was just a bit pleased to see the shocked faces in front of him. He was especially pleased at both Harry's and Severus's wide eyes. Severus moved past everyone with ease, no doubt from practicing those grand entrances and theatrical exit's, and to Draco's and everyone else's surprise he hugged Draco. "You idiot boy! After all this time you're actually alive, what've you been doing for the past month?" Severus inquired pulling it away to look at him. "Umm… a lot of things Sev, running for my life, deals with death, and escaping life actually." Draco said, he was used to his godfathers bits and pieces of affection here and there, he was more of a father than Lucius ever was but he never showed affection for him in front of others. He favored him in potions but that could be counted as him just being the best in the class, despite Granger's best efforts. Severus completely moved away but stayed at his young godson's side.

His reunion was cut short "Malfoy? Why the hell are you here?" The youngest son of the Weasley's asked him angrily as if he had no right to be here, when he had every right. Draco shot him a nasty glare and he stepped back a bit in nervousness. 'They don't know Draco, what's an idiot like the weasel anyway. You're here for Potter, not to exchange remarks with a dim witted animal.' Draco thought to himself. "My affairs are none of your concern, I'm not here for you." He spat at him which only caused Ron to go red in anger but silenced him none the less. "Why are you here then?" Asked Granger 'Great know it all Granger just has to fit her title, wants to bloody know everything and has no respect for personal information.' Draco thought to himself. He to a deep breath, ready to get the humiliation over with, he did need Potter's help after all. "As I said before, I'm here because I need you." He told them back looking straight at Harry with a determined gaze. Harry shifted defensively at that but asked sternly "And why is that then Malfoy." Draco hardened his expression at the name Harry addressed him but decided to answer as vaguely as he could "Because Potter I'm no Malfoy, and it's not specifically you I need, it's your blood." If it's anything Draco prided himself on it was getting what he wanted with revealing little to no information in return. He realized long ago that that will never be the case with Potter, because like Granger he demanded to know everything but it took him longer and in more simple terms to understand the information he couldn't decide if that made him more or less annoying than her.

Draco sighed and said "Perhaps it's best to discuss this in an enclosed room with only those that are absolutely necessary to hear listening, I have things to say that are on a need-to-know basis." He indicated but no one left. 'Fine I'll be as bloody specific I can be!' "As in you Potter, Dumbledore, Severus… and professor Lupin." Everyone looked disappointed especially Hermione but Remus just looked confused, after all he could see Draco wanting his Godfather and Dumbledore since he was the leader of the Order and Harry since he was here for him but what did he want with Him? "Very well then let us proceed to my chambers for this discussion" Dumbledore put in. Everyone began to fan out before Draco said "Hold it! I'll take my wand back then George." Draco said before Fred and George could escape up the stairs to their secluded lair. George reluctantly handed it over and he and Fred climbed the stairs mumbling to them "How the hell did he know we had it." "What we? He knew you had it, and knew which one of us you were…lucky guess?" they disappeared as they climbed some more. 'Stupid idiots, just because they look the same doesn't mean their magic feels the same.' He thought as he followed the four he chose to the end of the hallway. He entered a room about the same size as Harry's and took in the Blue's all around the room. He immediately didn't like it, it felt just like his office, too much magic both light and dark. He noticed Fawkes and smiled slightly, Dumbledore really had a beautiful phoenix. "So mister Malfoy, what is it that you have to discuss?" inquired Dumbledore and Draco snapped back to reality a sneer on his face, he noticed a table between two couches on the side of a single couch. Harry and Remus were sitting on a couch to his right facing the door.

Draco took a seat next to his godfather and promptly said "Sir, as I said before I'm not a Malfoy." as best he could without sounding angry. There was silence until he answered Draco's sudden claim "Perhaps you would like to enlighten us a little on that." Dumbledore answered, all the while Harry was silent. "Perhaps on a later date professor I'm only getting used to it myself, though Lucius Malfoy is not my father therefore its Draco Black, sir." Draco told them and harry went wide eyed at this. "Ah, your mother's name is it not, Miss Narcissa Black." Dumbledore asked and Draco gave him a curt nod. "Just where have you been Draco?" Snape scowled, relief gone from his face and replaced with his usual sneer. "Sev, I told you I've been running, so here, there, around and nowhere at all." He said and Severus scoffed at this vague answer. "How'd you know I lived here?" Harry interrupted eyes focused. "Well when you weren't with your horrid muggle family, the Wea-" he began but he was interrupted "whoa, whoa you went to the Durseley's? How'd you even know I used to live there? How'd you get past the wards undetected!" Harry almost yelled. Draco let him calm down before answering "I have, or rather had, many resources. Now if you don't mind I was saying that when I didn't find you there I checked the Weasley's house. When that came up empty I had to think of a place you and the Weasley clan could be, this was the only place that came to mind." Draco said calmly despite Harry's temper. "And how'd you know this place existed." Remus questioned. Draco looked at him incredulously 'wow, what an idiot did he not hear Dumbledore say Narcissa **Black**?' "Did you not hear professor Dumbledore mention my mother Narcissa Black?" Draco asked with an eyebrow raised. "She's Serius' cousin right?"Lupin asked ignoring the sarcasm. "Correct" Draco replied. It was then that professor Dumbledore interrupted "Mister Black, if you could move on to the more pressing matter you need to discuss." 'Shit where to start, I didn't think I'd make it this far alive.' He thought to himself before he decided he'll start with his little captive, its where this began after all. He got the pouch out from underneath his cloak. "Is that a devil's bag?" Dumbledore asked curiously and Draco nodded, the contents he packed in this bag years ago saved his life only a few days ago he was grateful to have such a rare item now even if he took it for granted and thought it useless years ago when his mother gave it to him secretly behind his father's back or rather his former fathers back. "Devils bag, sir?" He heard Harry ask the man and he answered for him "A devil's bag is a bag that is completely endless, it's called a devil's bag because it has so much space that it's said that a devil's magic was the one to create such an item." He told him as he pointed his wand at the slightly opened bag and said clearly "Accio prison box" and a decent size box came out of the bag.

It was black and looked to be made of marble with white marble runes on it. There was no key hole and it didn't look like it could be a lidded box, it looked more like a glorified paperweight than anything else. A faint scratching sound could be heard coming from inside the box as he set it down on the table. Draco laughed at this little prisoner's pathetic attempt to escape. "This is a prison box, more secure than even Azkaban, you can put living things in and they can't die, not from suffocation, dehydration, or starvation and it's impossible for them to kill themselves. However it's also impossible to enlarge so because of its size it's used for other things like important documents." He told them still staring at the box with an evil smile and intense hatred. "What's in there?" Harry asked wary. Draco looked at Harry calmly, eyes stern and burning with hatred but not for the boy in front of him "My little prisoner is…Peter Pettigrew."

Harry:

Harry studied the boys shocked face. 'Did I say something wrong?' He thought to himself 'Why does he look shocked have I meet him before? No I would have remembered someone that looks that hot…wait what , I can't start thinking these things what the crap!' He thought to himself. Nameless swallowed and looked hurt but said "What do you mean, who am I? …You don't recognize me? None of you?" he asked them solemnly looking at Snape again with sad eyes. 'That means we have met then? I kind of feel like I have but I can't place you, I'm sorry.' Harry thought and said "We've met? I'm sorry I don't remember you." Admit a bit guiltily. Nameless sighed a year's worth of sighs. 'Did I hurt him that badly? I wish I did remember him I really do.' Harry thought as he watched Nameless point to his own face and say something he really didn't expect "Draco". He was really shocked, so was everyone else but he didn't notice them. **Nameless** was Draco. Nameless **was** Draco? Nameless was **Draco**! He could see the resemblance now and mentally slapped himself. No! that wasn't fair! He was starting to like him, the way he hugged him (Tonks), told him he needed him while holding him (Tonks -_-'). The way he woke up in his arms without a nightmare (reality! XD) now nameless was Draco and he knew how much draco hated him. He was woken up by Snape who, of all people, past everyone, bumping him on the way but as always no one noticed, and to everyone's surprise he hugged Draco. "You idiot boy!" He screamed at him "After all this time you're actually alive, what've you been doing for the past month?" Draco looked at Snape and said with a faint smile "umm…a lot of things Sev, running for my life, deals with death, escaping life actually." Snape scoffed at this vague answer but still seemed relieved.

"Malfoy? Why the hell are you here?" he heard Ron say in disgust, as if he was still something vile though he looked so different. Malfoy seemed angrier than he usually was when addressing Ron. "My affairs are none of your concern, I'm not here for you." Malfoy practically spat at Ron and shot him a glare that could rival Voldemort himself. Ron cringed a bit and moved backwards. "Why are you here then?" He heard Hermione ask and he looked at her in annoyance before his gaze rested on Harry he said gently "As I said before, I'm here because I need you." Harry's heart fluttered, he didn't know why but it was beating really fast well he had a vague idea but come on its fucken Malfoy for god's sake. To have that gaze on him and not on the impersonation of him Tonks was doing was incredible. It made him feel alive in a way that only Malfoy was ever able to do when they were at school fighting each other, but it never was quite like this, there's no hatred in those eyes and no disgust. "And why is that, Malfoy?" he asked face hardening from realizing who he was talking to. Malfoy's face also hardened before he answered "Because Potter I'm no Malfoy, and it's not specifically you I need it's your blood." Harry didn't know why but that comment hurt like hell, he was sad? Over something Malfoy said 'wait did he just say he wasn't a Malfoy, what's that supposed to mean?' Harry thought surprised. He saw Mal-Draco sigh again, he's been doing that a lot lately "Perhaps it's best to discuss this in an enclosed room with only those that are absolutely necessary to hear listen, I have things to say that are on a need-to-know basis." Draco said calmly but still no one moved, they all wanted to know what was going on 'nosy little buggers.' Harry thought and was just going to narrow it down to himself, Draco, Dumbledore and Snape, Snape being there only for Draco's comfort before Draco beat him to it. "As in you Potter, Dumbledore, Severus… and professor Lupin." Draco stated. Harry was surprised at the last person. 'Why would he want Remus to hear what he has to say?' Harry asked himself but put it aside. Very well then let us proceed to my chambers for this discussion" Dumbledore told them, it was a good idea since his room is eavesdrop proof.

Everyone started to walk away and Harry walked with the adults down the hall to Dumbledore's room hearing Draco make a fuss to the twins about his wand. When he joined them in the room of endless blue values he saw him stop and admire Fawkes. He sat down next to Remus on one of the couches that professor Dumbledore conjured. "So mister Malfoy, what is it that you have to discuss?" Dumbledore asked and Draco snapped back to reality, a scowl plastered on his face. He sat down on the couch next to Snape before he answered "sir, as I said before I am not a Malfoy." The sparkle in Dumbledore's eye seemed to go brighter. "Perhaps you would like to enlighten us on that." He replied but draco just simply said "Perhaps on a later date professor I'm only getting used to it myself, thought Lucius Malfoy is not my father therefore its Draco Black sir." without any emotion on his face. Harry was surprised to say the least 'Not his father…he's truly a Black then?' Harry asked himself and cringed at the memory of Sirius. Dumbledore smiled "Ah, your mother's name is it not? Miss Narcissa Black." Dumbledore asked and Draco nodded. Snape took that moment to interrupt "Just where have you been Draco?" he demanded, Draco just simply avoided the question " I've been running, so here, there, and around." Snape scowled at this. "How'd you know I lived here?" Harry asked to get his attention, not really caring of the answer. "Well when you weren't with your horrid muggle family, the Wea-" he began but Harry cut him off "whoa whoa you went to the Durseley's? How'd you even know I used to live there?" Harry almost yelled this in embarrassment 'Crap now he knows how the so called savior of the wizarding world has to live his life during summer, with terrible muggles' He thought to himself. He calmed down before Draco answered "I have, or rather had many resources. Now if you don't mind I was saying that when I didn't find you there I checked the Weasley's house. When that came up empty I had to think of a place you and the Weasley clan could be, this was the only place that came to mind." Draco said calmly and Harry was embarrassed at his outburst. "And how'd you know this place existed." Remus asked and Harry couldn't help think 'Didn't Dumbledore mention Narcissa Black, geez and I'm supposed to act clueless' even if it was the last thing he had to a father figure saying that.

Draco looked at him as if he was an imbecile "Did you not hear professor Dumbledore mention my mother, Narcissa Black?" Draco asked with an eyebrow raised. "She's Serius' cousin right?"He continued ignoring the sarcasm. "Correct" was all Draco replied. It was then that professor Dumbledore interrupted "Mister Black, if you could move on to the more pressing matter you need to discuss." Draco seemed to pause for a moment then he reached into his robe and pulled out what seemed like an old, flat, black leather bag. "Is that a devil's bag?" Dumbledore asked and Draco nodded. He barely recalled them from charms class, he knew they were very, very rare, more so than his invisibility cloak and deciding to fill his oblivious character façade he asked "Devils bag, sir?" he asked Dumbledore though draco answered for him "A devil's bag is a bag that is completely endless, it's called a devil's bag because it has so much space that it's said that a devil's magic was the one to create such an item." He saw Draco point his wand at the slightly opened bag and said clearly "Accio prison box" then a decent size box came out of the bag. Harry noted that it was black and looked to be made of marble with white marble runes on it. He liked it a lot, it was beautiful but there was no key hole and it didn't look like it had a lid, it looked more like a brick, in his opinion, than anything else. He heard a faint scratching sound coming from inside the box as Draco set it down on the table. Draco laughed at it evilly like it did him wrong in some way and he was watching it suffer. "This is a prison box, more secure than even Azkaban, you can put living things in and they can't die, not from suffocation, dehydration, or starvation and it's impossible for them to kill themselves. However it's also impossible to enlarge so because of its size it's used for other things like important documents." He told them still staring at the box with an evil smile and hatred. "What's in there?" 'It sounds like a small animal' Harry asked wary. Draco looked at Harry calmly, eyes stern and burning with a hatred he didn't think could exist 'why is he looking at me like that?' Harry thought before Draco said "My little prisoner is…Peter Pettigrew."

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Ohhhhhhh cliff hanger! Did I leave you wanting more? Yes, I thought so XD story's coming along great but now that Harry knows it's Draco their ultimate togetherness just got stunted in its progress :/ meh, well now here is the question you must ask yourself that only I know the answers to mwahahaha

Why the fuck does Draco have black hair and blue eyes?

What does he need Harry's help with?

Why the crap does he have Pettigrew in a box?

What else does he have in that sack of his (XD pun intended -.-)

Draco: Oh my god, Severus hugged me, I need a shower!

Author: O.o turned u on that much? You sicko! That's your godfather and he's like 30 something!

Draco: What? God's no! you're the sick one here that's not what I meant!

Harry: Or is it Malfoy? Maybe a little MORE goes on in that potions class than meets the eye.

Draco: by Merlin Potter what the hell! You're the only one that would think that.

Harry: the truth hurt so much it's not what you wanna hear Malfoy?

Author: Why did that sound familiar…hmm…

Draco: Shut up both of you, Potter FUCK YOU!

Author: Yes! He'd like that I'm positive

Harry: …

Draco: …


End file.
